A Spencer and Lila Story
by ReidFan24-7
Summary: Dedicated: diehardcriminalminds "...Reliable sources claim that Lila Archer is in fact..." "Drum roll please!" Morgan laughed."...Pregnant!" Lila and Spencer reunite under the strangest of circumstances. REWRITTEN AS "LETTING GO"
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey! So here is a story I never thought I would write. It was a request from **diehardcriminalminds** , and a wonderful suggestion! I would like to dedicate this story to **diehardcriminalminds** , who is amazing and always has something wonderful or constructive to say! Also a great motivator as well!

I swear, I SWEAR, I did my best to spell everything right and eliminate any possible grammar mistakes! (How did I do?)

Please Enjoy!

-:-

 **A Spencer and Lila Story**

Chapter One: What The Hell Is Going On?!

"Lila Archer..."

"Reid, you hear that?" Morgan ushered the young genius over to the Bullpen television and watched the screen.

"...big time hollywood actor..."

"It's your giiirl friend," Morgan joked, nudging an elbow into his colleagues stomach.

Reid gave him a playful shove. "Oh shut up." He continued watching the screen intently. He would never admit it, but the mention of Lila gave him butterflies.

"...seems to have been keeping a secret from the world. A BIG SECRET..." The news caster emphasized.

Morgan interrupted, "Hey kid, did you ever try to see her again? Give her a call?"

Reid hushed him and waved him off, "Be quiet Morgan, I want to hear this 'BIG SECRET!'" He mocked the news caster's over excited expression and Morgan laughed.

"...Reliable sources claim that Lila Archer is in fact..."

"Drum roll please!" Morgan laughed.

"...Pregnant!"

"Wait, she's pregnant?" Reid couldn't help the slight disappointment he felt and hung his head. Morgan noticed and clasped him on the shoulder.

"Hey kid, don't worry. You know this is all probably just a scandal. You know how it is." Morgan reassured him. "Reliable sources my ass." He huffed.

"...Shocker? Don't let that be the end to your surprise! Cause there is MORE..."

"MORE!" Morgan imitated, eyes bulged. Reid laughed.

"...Even more reliable sources have informed that the father, the baby daddy is..."

"Oh the suspense is killing me." Reid joked. "Tell us, PLEASE!" Morgan chuckled.

"...Viginia's very own Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid..." A picture of Reid flashed on the screen. "...Cute isn't he? Who would have thought..."

Preciously at the same time Spencer and Derek's jaws dropped and hit the floor. Morgan's face held an incredulous expression, his eyes threatened to bulge out of his head. Reid stared at his picture, the one with him kissing Lila, in disbelief. This could't be happening! How? When? Where? WHAT?!

He stammered, "Wh...no...how...what...this.. lie...what?" He waved a threatening finger to the news reporter, "LYING BITCH!"

How could this be happening?!

It wan't true, how could it be? There was no possible way?

Right...?

A threatening voice arose over his pounding head, "Reid, my office now!"

A/N: Come on my fellow fanfictioners! Give me your thoughts! (Hope you enjoyed **diehard** **criminalminds**! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks! And please enjoy! :)

-:-

 **A Spencer and Lila Story**

Chapter Two: Mixed Moments and Action Plans

 _"Reid. My office now!"_

"Oh great," Reid muttered under his breath. Now Hotch knew? Well, then again, the whole world probably knew by now! Ugh, just flipping great! One second he was just an average guy, living under the radar. Just how he liked it, I might add. And the next he was Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid the rather adorable FBI agent who was the last person anyone could _ever_ expect to have supposedly knocked a girl up. A beautiful, famous girl...

OF ALL THE PEOPLE.

Great. Just flipping great...

How could things get any worse?!

"Reid! Now!"

It was true what they said: that expression never did bring any good.

Glancing over at Morgan, who still seemed to be frozen in a state of shock, Reid took a deep breath and briskly walked over to Hotch's office. He walked swiftly, ignoring the stares and whispers of his gawking coworkers. Didn't they have anything better to do?

He came to the door, which now seemed gigantic and utterly enormous, and gulped right before stepping inside.

Hotch didn't look up when he entered, merely retained his concentration on the stack of papers in front of him and said, "Shut the door behind you." Reid complied immediately." And take a seat." Reid sat, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

Hotch looked up then, eye brows raised.

"Do you have an-" Hotch started when Reid began rambling a mile a minute.

"Hotch I have no idea what is going on! One minute everything is fine and I'm at work just doing my job and then suddenly I'm hearing about Lila and this scandal and of course I'm about to wave it off because 64.78% of pauperize scrounged information is inaccurate but then suddenly there saying that she's pregnant and showing a picture of my face and saying that I'm the father and-"

"Reid." Hotch sad sharply. Reid's voice faltered, his eyes wide.

"Yeah Hotch?"

Hotch's eyes softened at the look on Spencer's face and he took a deep breath, "Reid, calm down and listen to what I am about to say."

Reid nodded slowly.

"Before anything else I need you to be completely honest with me. It has been three months since that case in Los Angeles,can there-is there any _possible_ ways that any of these rumors could be...true?"

Reid huffed and folded his arms across his chest. His face took on a bewildered expression. "No!" His voice was high and squeaky. "I mean...yeah no, it's not, it can't be true what's so ever. There is no way, Hotch. Believe me, _nothing_ happened that could lead to any of this."

Mentally Reid chastised himself for stressing the word 'nothing' so much. He didn't want to sell himself short, he had believed that he and Lila had something, it wasn't like _nothing,_ like nothing nothing had happened.

Didn't he deserve some credit? He did... Oh this was SO not the time.

Hotch let out a slow exhale and rubbed his hands through his hair. Odd, was Hotch...unsure?

Reid didn't dare move. A few awkward moments passed before, finally, the silence was broken.

"This much attention isn't good, especially for a Federal Agent. It leads to questions and unwanted publicity. We don't want any one digging into your, or anyone else's life." Hotch paused and leaned forward, his face taking on a strange look. Reid frowned slightly.

Hotch stood up suddenly and moved around from behind his desk toward Reid. He placed his hand on Reid's shoulder, upon seeing the kid's worried expression.

Could it be? For once, genius Spencer Reid was relying on someone else for an answer to his problem?

Hotch offered a slight smile that seemed to vanish even before it could be seen. "Don't worry Reid, I will get everything all sorted out. Just tell the others wheels up in 20."

"Wait why? Do we have a new case, or..." Reid inquired. Sometimes he could be so stupid.

Hotch shook his head. "I'll explain everything on the way. For now, all you need to know is we are heading to California."

"California? Like Los Angeles California? We're going to Los Angeles?"

Hotch walked away without another word, exhaling an exasperated breath, leaving Reid staring after him.

"Los Angeles..." he thought aloud. He couldn't help the sudden flutter that filled his chest. "I'm going to see Lila again?"

A/n: Filler chapter! Kill me! No worries if you thought this was horribly boring, there is much to come...Review if you can, it's not to much to ask, right? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks and Please enjoy! :)

-:-

 **A Spencer and Lila Story**

Chapter Two: Plane Talk

-:-

"So Lila?" Morgan mused, smiling slightly. "Didn't know you had it in you."

Reid turned from the window and scowled. He crossed his long arms over his chest.

"Oh don't look at me like that Pretty Boy. We all know that something was going on..." Morgan laughed, leaning back and crossing his arms behind his head.

Reid's frown deepened, his brow furrowed in frustration. "Morgan, I already told you. I didn't do this, I don't know what's going on!"

Finally, Morgan's expression turned serious and his eyes changed to a look of understanding. He could see how much this was effecting Reid; the kid had been more twitchy and jittery than usual, if that was even possible.

"Oh come on kid, you know I'm just messing with you. Everything is going to work itself out." He smiled reassuringly. "We are all here for you, you know that."

Reid sighed. "I know Morgan, it's just..."

Morgan leaned forward and raised an eye brow. Reid noticeably avoided his gaze.

"Come on Reid, what aren't you telling me? What's really bugging you?"

Reid still didn't look at him, instead he turned to look out the window, bitting his lower lip. His eye's squinted against the bright light, but also from whatever thought or problem his mind was trying to sort through.

"Kid?" Morgan pressed gently.

Reid gave him a quick look before returning his gaze back to the window. It wasn't fast enough for Morgan to miss the flash of emotion.

"Spencer?" He tried. Finally Reid turned to him, eyes downcast and straggly arms wrapped around his thin frame.

"It's not something you can understand; I don't even understand it." Reid paused and rubbed his face in his hands before continuing. "It's just before I met Lila, there was nobody. It was just books, school, work. You know. Then I meet her and it's like for the first time I start feeling feelings I've never felt for anyone before. If somehow this is true and she's pregnant and I'm the...dad, I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle it."

Reid combed a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Morgan, I've relied on intellect and scientific fact for my entire life. If something like this were to actually happen where I don't automatically know the answers, I'm going to screw it all up."

"Kid, if your worried about being a dad, don't be. I've known you long enough to know you can raise to any occasion and do the job. Just like anything, a kids no different. If somehow this isn't just a paparazzi ploy and you are the father, your going to have to take on that responsibility. And I know you can do that." Morgan said, his voice soft. Reid looked at him, eyes wide.

"But Morgan, I'm only 22. I don't know if, on top of everything, I can handle a kid." Reid admitted. Something about the look in his eyes...

Morgan leaned forward, "Reid, I know you. This isn't what your worried about, is it?"

Reid remained silent for a while.

"Schizophrenia."

Morgan sighed knowingly.

"Think about it Morgan. It's a genetic disorder and I carry the gene. It's not even certain that _I_ won't develop it. If this kid get's it, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. It would be all my fault."

Morgan sat back, bringing his hand to rest on Reid's shoulder comfortingly.

"Kid, right now all you worry about is whether or not your going to be a Dad. If or when that happens, then we can move on to the bigger questions, alright?"

A/N: FYI this will be a happy and light hearted story. This chapter was a tad emotional, and sad if you can see it that way. Probably the only chapter that will be like this. Anywho, hope you enjoyed! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A Spencer and Lila Story**

Chapter Four: Welcome to Las Angles

-:-

Reid had to restrain himself when the plane landed and they finally arrived in Las Angles.

For the last few hours, he had stared out the window, out at the wispy clouds and bright sun, the clear blue sky, thinking.

Still he could not fathom the possibility of having a child, especially one with a woman as perfect as Lila. He knew it not possible; like he had told Hotch: he had done nothing that could have lead to anything like this happening.

And still he thought...What if?

It was a paradoxical statement: if he knew there was no possibility of a child, what reasoning gave grounds to continue contemplating?

But still he could not convince himself otherwise.

What if somehow it was all true and Lila was pregnant...with his. There was so much he could think to be happy about: he would be a father. Be with Lila. Have a kid.

Have a kid...

He couldn't help but think back to his conversation with Morgan, the hallow feeling flooding through him once again. Quickly, he pushed the thought from his mind, latching to the one thought that was, in a way, holding him together.

It's all just a ploy.

-:-

Reid stepped off the plane with his head held high and shoulders back, retaining the best, most convincing posture he could muster. He was walking behind JJ, the last one in line.

"Are you alright?"

Simply show no fear, he thought. Just focus.

"Spence?"

Everything is going to be alright. Hotch will figure everyin-

"Spence!"

"Hu?" Reid looked around started, eyes locking on JJ's worried gaze.

"Are you alright? You haven't said much since we took off," She said, then quirked a smile. "We both know that's definitely not like you."

Reid shifted his bag from hand to hand and kept pace with the others, turning his head slightly to look at JJ's face. He smiled reassuringly, "I'm fine. Just...thinking."

JJ nodded, "We're all here for you. Everything's gonna work out." She nudged him in the side and smiled slightly.

He gave her another quick smile before turning away. Her pace quickened and she resumed her position behind Rossi who had been in front of her. Reid followed her slender frame with his eyes.

She always knew what to say, and he had to admit, he did feel a little better.

His eyes flickered to the sign 'Welcome To Las Angles'.

He sighed, "I hope your right."

-:-

The team piled in their SUV's; Hotch, JJ, Morgan in one. Rossi, Reid, Garcia, and Elle in the other.

To say it was an uncomfortable ride would have been an understatement.

Nearly an hour later, they finally pulled up to their hotel. Reid dragged himself from the car, head spinning from the awkward and frustrating conversation that had just taken place.

It was painful even remembering...

Elle: "Your sure nothing happened?"

Reid: "Yes."

Elle: "Like nothing nothing. Nothing."

Reid: "Yes."

Elle: "How can you be sure? She might be pregnant with your kid."

Garcia: "I know that would be really bad, but genius babies...soooo cute!"

Reid: " I would know, Elle."

Elle: "Really? You can't control your p-"

Reid: "I would know; NOTHING happened!"

Elle: "Still sticking with that?"

Reid (face bright with fury)

Elle: "What about when you 'fell' in the pool? Y-"

Garcia: "Wait, no one told me that..."

Elle: "Lila was wet as well."

Garcia: "Oh junior G-man, you give her some special kind of loving you didn't tell us about?"

Reid: "I already told you guys: No!"

Elle: "Ooh, touchy. It must have been good."

Garcia: "Really goooood!"

Reid: "There was no special kind of loving! Nothing happened!"

Elle: "You said that already..."

Reid: "Because it's true!"

Garcia: "Baby Boy, why you getting so mad?"

Reid (physically unable to speak)

Elle: "Garcia's right; your babies would be cute."

Reid: " _NOTHING_ HAPPENED!"

Silence.

Rossi: "Are you sure?"

-:-

Reid slammed the door shut and groaned under the weight of his bag on his soar shoulders. He couldn't wait too just get to his room and go to sleep. The minute the door opened he was collapsing on the bed, shoes and all.

He gazed down at his shoes as he followed his team, eyes and mind misty with sleep.

It was a cool, brisk night, bright with a night life only known to Las Angeles.

He'd had enough drama for one day, sleep was all he craved.

They neared the hotel lobby. Only a few more steps.

He heard the door swish open, he smiled

"Finally..." The smile melted from his face. Stunned, he stood forzen by the sight before him.

"Crap,"' someone breath beside him.

All were apprehensive to the sea of reporters before them.

Silence.

Maybe if he didn't move they wouldn't notice...

Yeah, ok...

The uproar happened all at once.

"Agent Spencer-"

"What happened? Did-"

"HOW CAN YOU DE-"

"SMDBFLJKGBFKJSNDBFLSJGR"

The questions and voices blurred as cameras flashed and arms grabbed at him from all sides.

Flashing, Yells. Hands everywhere.

Everything was a blur. His shirt ripped. An arm rapped around his leg. All continued firing questions, drilling him for any ounce of information.

He yelped when a hand racked across his face and the sharp nails dug into his cheek. He clasped his face, droplets of blood splattering his palm.

"Reid!" Someone yelled.

Morgan?

A large body pushed it's way in front of Reid barking orders.

The maddened, information craving crowd did not back down as more questions, more flashes, more body parts came forth.

"BACK OFF!" Another voice bellowed.

Hotch?

"GET THE HELL BACK!"

Definitely Hotch.

More bodies surrounded him in what could have been classified as a perimeter and Reid looked around to see his team surrounding him in a protective circle.

The flashes seized, as did the assaulting body parts.

The team walked as one, each agent spaced in calcuated positions around Reid.

Fingers twitching around holsters, and glares burning daggers. The tension, the animosity, so thick it could be cut.

They pushed through the cluster of reporters, not taking care to pick up the few that were pushed off their feet.

Security was finally called and the crowed was pushed from the hotel, screams, and cameras still flashing.

A man, holding the piece of shirt he had torn pushed forward in an effort to get one last shot of Reid.

Elle moved forward and punched the man straight in the face. He fell to the floor, clutching his bleeding jaw.

"Get out of here before I shoot!" The man was but another shadow in the night, taking off faster then Morgan could click off his safety.

The team turned to Reid, "You okay, kid?"

Eyes wide, fingering the scratch across his cheek he replied, "Definitely not what I expected."

He couldn't help but wonder what was coming next.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, currently on vacation...but though I should get this in. Please remember this is fiction so I exaggerated the papparrazi encounter slightly and fluffed it up. Also hope this cleared up any confusion concerning the baby. If not shoot me a PM or review, I will gladly help. Otherwise, hope you enjoyed! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A Spencer and Lila Story**

Chapter Five: Meeting

-:-

 _Lila..._

She was more beautiful than he remembered. The very sight of her: her golden hair, glossy, glistening lips, those luminous sea blue eyes, all but took his breath away.

It sometimes seemed like a life time ago and then other times, only yesterday. Either way, each moment he stared at her he couldn't help the thumping that grew audible of his heart.

He couldn't quite bring himself to understand all that he was feeling, most he had never experienced before.

How could just the sight of a single woman make his stomach turn inside out, his whole body quiver, his mind go completely blank?

She was all he could think about, in his minds eye she was but the single most crystal thought he could fathom.

"Reid?"

Lila...

"Hey Pretty Boy!"

Reid jumped at the voice, head snaking back in surprise. "Hu?"

Morgan smiled slightly, "You've been staring into space for a while, kid."

Reid struggled to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat, "I'm fine, Morgan."

Morgan seemed to consider this a moment, his dark eyes 'once overing' the young man; he took in the sight of his quivering hands,his dampened brow, the slight twitch to his mouth and Morgan knew, like many times before, Reid was not 'fine'.

"Come on kid," Morgan raised an eye brow, Reid gulped. "You can't wait forever."

Reid didn't respond, simply stared through the clear glad window of the cafe, face blanketed with an unreadable expression. He suddenly jerked back when the woman inside turned in their direction, his eyes were bright with emotion.

"Just go in" Morgan pressed. It was the first time he had ever seen the kid acting this way, he couldn't help but think he hadn't ever before.

He didn't move.

Morgan gave him a small shove towards the door, his body noticeably stiff and fingered the nob hesitantly. He turned back to Morgan, face flushed and the older agent bit back a chuckle at the kids doughy baby deer eyes, mouthing 'go in'.

After what seemed like an internal struggle, he pulled he door open and stepped inside.

Morgan smiled and moved away from the small cafe wanting to give Reid and Lila a bit of privacy. He pressed against his ear-wick, "Reid is in." Receiving a gruff "About damn time" from Hotch, who was on the other end.

Reid couldn't help the stumble in his step, and gripped the door tightly. He didn't dare look around the small cafe knowing the only other people inside was a single waitress and...Lila.

He tried to steady his quickened breaths, his racing heart, but was unable.

His mind was racing, _what would he say to her? What would she think of him? Was she mad?_ _Did she hate him? Would he_ -

"Spencer?"

His heart skipped a beat. Turning slowly, fingers gripping the door nob for dear life he tentatively gazed into her large blue eyes, her beautiful face.

For once, his mind was a blank. He couldn't think. He had to say something to her, she gazed at him expectantly.

 _"Lila..."_ He thought _._ He could manage that, right?

His mouth opened, yet his words did not.

"Uhhhhh..."


	6. Chapter 6

**A Spencer and Lila Story**

Chapter Six: A Change of Things

-:-

A/N: WHOA! Sorry for the LOOOONG wait! Dang! I thought I would never be one of those authors who takes a billion years to get out an update. But hey, what can I say. Life sometimes throws a whole lot of crap at you at once and theres virtually nothing, and I mean nothing, you can do about it. *Sigh. But aside for that, I just want to give another ginormous shout out to the one and only DIEHARDCRIMINALMINDS! who is really the only reason I have not forgotten about fan fiction! Thank you for always sticking with me, and the kind words you continue to offer even when I haven't offered anything in return for awhile. I hope this update doesn't disappoint, (tell me if it does-legit flame it if you have to- :). You are such a wonderful, motivating person! And your kind words have brought me a long way! Thank you! And please ENJOY! :)

"Uhhhh..."

Lila stood up and her eyes brightened.

Spencer stood stock still, he couldn't move, couldn't think. For the first time in his entire life his mind was completely blank.

"Spencer?"

What should he say, what should he do? She was coming closer, and with each step he felt his heart seize in his chest, his breath catch in his throat.

In the back of his mind he could hear her voice, a small beautiful noise but couldn't grasp it. He felt his body sway slightly and gripped the door handle even tighter. His knuckles white.

Why was he so nervous? Why? It was only Lila, a girl whom he... _loved?_

Was that what it was? He started straight ahead, eyes unwavering as his mind pondered the possibility.

Could this be what he had always wanted?

"Spencer?"

His body stiffened further but he felt his head tilt toward her face and their eyes connect. He couldn't help the nervous smile that shaped his mouth. "H-hi." He stuttered.

Lila smiled back, giggling through her perfect lips. "Hi." She replied simply.

Reid blushed.

"Spencer?" Lila took a step closer before reaching her hand forward and stroking it through his hair. "It's been such a long time since we last saw each other." She pulled her fingers away and reached down for his hand.

Reluctantly Reid allowed her to take it, but his fingers remained stiff in her soft warm touch.

She lead his forward through the small cafe isle and took her a seat at the side she had been sitting at the table. Slowly, Reid eased himself into the chair, his eyes downcast.

Neither of them spoke.

Reid couldn't ease the pounding in his heart. After all this time, after all he had been through, Lila was sitting not more then a foot away.

With one word, she could change his life. With one word, they could begin a life together.

Or not.

All the answers lay before him, yet Reid said nothing.

He couldn't, could he?

None of this was even remotely plausible. "A paparazzi ploy" the words rang in his head, never ending.

None of it would be true.

No pregnancy, no family, no life with the person he seemed to love.

No Lila.

But no schizophrenia...

His mind was racing even more so then before. All the ins the outs, the goods the bads, the feelings he couldn't unfeel. All came at him, all at once.

He wanted to know, yet he couldn't bring himself to ask.

They were too young, if Lila was pregnant he ruined her life.

Would she hate him? She didn't seem to, her fingers gently rubbing his hand.

Her eyes had been bright, not darkened by a possible reality.

And yet.

"Spencer."

Reid looked up, frowning. He had not moved from the door, and Lila stared at him curiously from her seat at the table.

The small bell at the top off the door, rang gently. A small sound filling an enormous and empty silence.

He smiled softly, but she did not return it.

Then her face softened by emotion, he noticed the hinted red around her eyes.

Despite himself, Reid rushed forward. "Lila?"

She shook her head and sniffed. Reid knelt beside her. All his doubts, fears had washed away, replaced with a need to comfort and make sure Lila was alright.

Lila took his hand in hers and pressed it against her cheek.

Reid felt his chest lurch. "Lila..."

"Spencer," She cut him off suddenly. She looked up and peered into his eyes. "You gotta listen to me." She looked around the room frantically. When she peered out the window, her body seemed to tense, with fear? She returned her gaze quickly.

"Lila whats wrong?" Reid asked concerned. He felt her hand tighten around his.

"We have to leave right now, ok? Leave everything and come with me." She hurriedly stood up, pulling Reid along with her. "The back door." She pulled him to follow her.

"Wait, wait." Reid protested nervously, shocked. "What's going on? What's happening?"

Lila turned around to face Reid, tears finally beginning to fall. "Your in danger Reid!" She breathed. "Ok! If you don't come with me, He's gonna kill you! Please!"

"Who.." Reid stuttered, but Lila yelled.

"Not important right now! Just please!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him after her, running through the isle of the small cafe. "He's coming!"

Reid opened hims mouth to speak when the whole world around them erupted in flames.

A/N: So general disclaimer. This is not a death fix, or any of that. (AKA no one will die, at lease no one important) I will tell you right now, but I felt this needs some action. This is a happy story, one that will explore the growing connection between Reid and Lila, and their kid. Maybe kid. hmmm I guess we don't know that yet. To diehardcriminalminds, I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and I will do my absolute best to keep updates frequent.

Now I just to figure out how to submit this lol. It's been to long!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: SOOOOO a ridiculous amount of time has passed and Im just gonna get right to it! To everyone hope you had a Happy Holidays and HAPPY NEW YEAR! WHOO! Once again a humongous thanks to DIEHARDCRIMINALMINDS who even after all this time continues to support and motivate me. I will always be thankful :).

-:-

 **A Spencer and Lila Story**

Chapter Seven: Taken

-:-

"Spencer?" A hushed frightened voice echoed in the back of his mind. It was soft, familiar but seemed so distant. And within a moment, it had disappeared. "Spencer."

It came again, stronger than before. Seemingly persistent. He tried to grasp it, escape this endless darkness, but found once again, the voice had vanished.

"Please..." Reid groaned slightly. He knew that voice, the soft idle tones...Lila.

He found himself forcing his eyes open despite the searing pain that coarse through his temple as a bright light washed over everything. He gasped, snapping his eyes shut.

Beneath him, he felt his wrist and ankles bound.

 _What's going on?_

"Spencer." The voice, Lila's voice cried. It was then that Reid recognized the hand gripping his own.

He forced himself to open his eyes once again. Though his eyes watered and everything was blurry, he strained to focus on that figure that was sitting beside him.

Even before his eyes snapped shut he knew it had been Lila.

"Wha..." He gasped and he felt the hand around his tighten.

A small sob echoed, "Oh Spencer, thank God!" He felt her head burry in his chest and he winced as a sharpe pain flared in the area. He bit back the small cry, and Lila didn't seem to notice. Through her sobs she chocked, "I thought I had lost you..."

Reid's mind finally snapped into actions. A full replay of the nights events.

The cafe, the fire, a man...

He concentrated.

All around him, a consistent drone, the occasional jolt.

They were in a vehicle.

"Lila?" Reid struggled to speak. Every part of his body ached. A constant heat radiated throughout his skin as if it was burning, and his head ached.

His thoughts all seemed jumbled, he was making and drawing conclusions all to inefficiently. He had to think, had to figure out what was going on, wha-

"What is it?" Lila's voice interrupted his thoughts. She now spoke through a steady, comforting voice, though Reid could hear the evident fear behind her words. He had to figure this out, if not for himself, for Lila.

"Wha, you.. 'member.." He gasped, coughing as his the breath caught in his throat. It felt as if his chest were burning, he gagged on air as his body desperately tried to right it's self. Panic rose, he couldn't breath.

"Spencer, just take a deep breath," Lila wrapped her arms around his body and tried to steady him. Reid resisted, desperate to suck in air, ease the raging fire in his chest.

"Can-'t br'," He chocked, he felt his eyes water. His eyes flashed open long enough to see the frightened and desperate expression on Lila's face.

The arms around his body tightened, "Spencer, listen, you need to calm down." Reid, despite the pain that erupted with his every movement, continued to fail about. Then, a strong hand slapped his back, and Reid jerked as he threw up.

"Breath Spencer," Lila commanded from somewhere above him.

His body relaxed as he took a shaky breath. He forced his eyes open to catch the relieved look on her face, but quickly closed them as the overwhelming pain returned.

He went to speak once more, when a finger touched his lips. "No. This time you need to listen. There's so much we need to talk about."

Immediately, he opened his mouth to protest when all her fingers went to his lips and kept him silent.

A soft, sad chuckle. "You were always very stubborn."

Despite everything, Reid found himself smiling slightly.

Her soft hand stroked his cheek.

"I'll tell you everything..."

-:-

"Hotch, the whole area has been searched, but there's still no sign of them," Elle reported stoically. "No bodies have been found. There were only four people inside when it happened. The cook and a waiter, besides Reid and Lila, and both of them made it out the back door with only minor injuries."

Hotch's face remained other's looked around at one another, lost.

This is all my fault!" Morgan yelled, pounding his fist against the SUV's passenger door. "How could I let this happen?!"

"Morgan," JJ began, but his fiery gaze silenced her. They all knew how much Reid meant to Morgan, Reid was important to all of them, but to Morgan he was like his own brother.

They knew he would never forgive himself if anything ever happened to him...

Hotch's face hardened. "We need to work fast. It has been exactly 23 minutes since the fire. We must assume that an Unsub has kidnapped Reid and Lila. JJ and Elle, interview the cook and waiter to see if they saw anyone. Rossi talk to the sheriff, create a list of potential suspects. Morgan, your with me. If an Unsub has them there is only one main road they could have taken." Hotch opened the door to his car and started the ignition. Morgan slid in beside him. The others went to do as they were assigned.

"Hotch, if-" But Morgan was cut off by Hotch's sharp voice.

"We are gonna get this son of a bitch.

A/N: Once again. I really apologize for the excessive wait, but I hope you enjoyed. I will do my best to get out another update soon. Another thanks to DIEHARDCRIMIALMIYNDS! Thank you so much, I really hope that you enjoyed.

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Spencer and Lila Story**

Chapter Eight: Another Twist

-:-

"His name is Alex Carson…" Lila began. She stroked her pointer finger against the palm of Reid's hand. Her touch was warm and soft, a sensation that Reid tried to focused on instead of the pain.

The endless pain.

"For two years now he has been stalking me. Following me around and taking photo's…wherever I go."

Spencer watched her face intently. As she spoke her features were riddled with emotion.

He couldn't imagine what it would be like to live in constant fear...

Or maybe he did.

Lila continued, her voice shaking slightly, "It had been going on for a long time and I had thought it was harmless. He was just like any other obsessed fan."

She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep calming breath. Her voice cracked at her next few words.

"But then about a month or so ago, the media caught wind of a new story." She paused and watched as her own finger trace up Spencer's forearm. His eyes followed her movements as well. "A story that told the unlikely love between a lowly FBI agent and aspiring actress, and their….unborn child."

Lila looked at her hand wrapped within Reid's and refused to meet his gaze. The air around them quickly devolved into silence as her shaken voice trailed off and the only sound left remaining was the low hum of the vehicle.

She brought a hand to cover her mouth. She chocked back a sob.

"Lila…" Reid croaked. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his throat and tried to capture the young woman's attention.

Slowly, she looked up.

Her beautiful blue eyes were red and puffy, mascara lines streaking down her pure and flawless cheeks. They met eyes, and for a moment the world stopped. Captivated, they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Trying to read the others thoughts, understand what they were thinking, transfer the unspoken feelings and emotions between them.

Reid dared to speak again, accepting the pain and anguish that would accompany. He had to know, and finally he would have the answer.

Without breaking their gazes he asked, "Is it true?"

Lila's face softened with emotion. She opened her mouth to speak when they were both thrown forward.

A loud crash. Voices...

Reid lost sight of Lila as his head smashed into vehicles metal roof.

But before the endless darkness could once again take Reid, he swore he heard her soft and frightened words.

A/N: Sorry this is short, but I still want to leave some mystery XD. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave thoughts? What did Lila say...


	9. Chapter 9

**A Spencer and Lila Story**

Chapter Nine: White Light

-:-

As the black SUV's speed exceeded 90 MPH, everything outside the confines of the vehicle was lost to the wind. Hotch focus remained solely on the open road. His jaw was clenched and his knuckles turned an impossible shade of white as he gripped the steering wheel in his strong hands. His face was blank, except for the slight tightening of his jaw and the flash of his dark eyes were hidden by dark shades. He concentrated on the highway, on weaving in and out of traffic, but also listened attentively for the occasional crackling of the police radio.

There had been an accident: a truck had overturned on the side of the highway. A truck bearing a description so closely resembling their suspects that it couldn't be a coincidence...

The moment the police scanner relayed the news, Hotch had not even hesitated making the swift U-turn that narrowly missed hitting three cars and took out the guardrail in order to catch the right exit.

So many mistakes. He had made so many avoidable errors that now there was an agent missing, potentially dead, and a young woman held captive...avoidable. He was the Unite Chief, it was his job to solve the case, fix the mistakes of others, not make them himself.

Hotch wasn't going to let anything stop him. And he was determined to clean up this mess.

Morgan was in the seat beside him, fingers clasping and unclasping around the gun in his holster. His countenance held an expression identical to Hotch's, his jaw tight with his dark eyes staring intently out in front of him.

Neither agents had spoken. A silent kind of understanding seemed to have established itself between them. Nothing else mattered but saving Reid and Lila.

Both agents, too lost in their own thoughts, possibly failed to notice the speedometer reach 120 mph and only continued to increase.

-:-

Reid awoke to a strange feeling. Nothing. He felt-rather could not feel-anything. He opened his eyes, but saw nothing but white. A bright, warm light that washed over him and as far as he could see.

He shakily arose to his feet. He reached out but found nothing.

"Hello?" Reid called out, receding slighting at the odd sound to his own voice, raw and pitched. His voice echoed, slowly dissipating into the distance, until finally disappearing.

Silence.

"Hello? Anyone?" He called again, this time slightly frantic. He took a deep calming breath, but the pounding of his racing heart would not be subsided. He felt... afraid?

Actually somehow...no Afraid wasn't what he felt.

Instead, he felt a feeling that he could not describe. One that left him...without the correct words...

He looked around but saw nothing. A vast nothingness coded with the strong, warm light.

He felt his breath closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated.

Concentrated on remembering what brought him to this place without pain, without fear, without evil. Without anything.

He squeezed his eyes tight, his heart slowing.

He reached for a memory in a mind where there had once been so many.

How had he gotten here? Where was he?

He needed something. To remember anything.

Cold.

All of a sudden, like a breeze, he registered the feeling of cold. He shivered as his skin prickled and an icy shill ran throughout his body. The feeling reached his head, making his teeth chatter and his nose run slightly, but he refused to open his eyes.

Why? It was just a feeling. One that told him not to.

He concentrated harder.

He heard a slight popping sound echo in the back of his mind. A sound accompanied with the smell of burning meat, similar to bacon cooking in a pan. As the echoing intensified, he felt a strange sensation prickle is arm.

He didn't resist the urge to opened his eyes as his own curiosity bested him. Gazed down he saw only the clear smooth skin of his forearm, but something wasn't right. The sensation intensified suddenly.

His stomach drooped.

His eyes widened.

Within seconds the smooth, clear surface burned bright with blue and white flames.

Reid shrieked as a pain so unimaginable erupted at the spot.

But he could not move.

He watched in horror as his arm burned, his skin changing to a dark decaying black so quickly he could not avoid the sight of the white bone appearing from within his bloodied flesh. His eyes bulged and he felt faint.

His eyes snapped shut tight, feeling as if for the last time, when the pain slowly dissipated.

His body heaved a sign of our relief.

He concentrated once again, but this time his eyes remained tightly shut.

Cold. Fire. WHY?

Nothing made sense.

There was no logic to this place, only light, and strange feelings-but not.

Something hard was suddenly pressed against the side of Reid's head. He tried to move, but something, nothing he could feel or register in any way held him impossibly still.

His breathing caught, but he concentrated on analyzing and identifying the object.

Smooth. Metal. Round.

Gun.

"Open your eyes boy" A gruff, deep voice came from somewhere above. Reid suddenly became aware of the thick, meaty hand wrapped around his thin neck. His nimble fingers clawed at the arm with no effect and were easily swatted away.

"Open your eyes." All of a sudden, sounds exploded around him.

Sirens wailing, flames crackling, people yelling. Sharp, shallow intakes of breath.

In light of the possible consequences, Reid dare opened his eyes.

All at once, memories washed over him. The pain, the feelings. All at once. Overwhelming him with a weakness and pain that made his knees buckle and arm around his neck only tighten.

"Reid!"

That voice. His mind recognized it's deepness and strength.

Hotch.

He forced his legs straight and forced himself to look to the two men that stood before him, Hotch and Morgan, their guns raised.

He couldn't help the slight relief that fluttered in his chest, only to feel an impending doom as he noticed the twisted, burnt and bloodied body of a young woman laying beside him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Happy Endings

:) Hope you enjoyed!

-:-

In the moments that Spencer regained consciousness he became aware of a hand stroking his throbbing temple. Gentle, delicate fingers were tracing a soft pattern over his face and he relished the moment, welcoming the warmed that this contact brought.

It seemed to familiar.

Then came a sound, it was soft and feminine and instantly he recognized it.

Despite the pain that resinated in his temple, Reid forced his eyes to open and slowly focused his gaze on the blurry outline of a woman sitting beside him. Within moments his vision cleared and he felt his breath catch in his throat.

The woman smiled, drawing back her hand to rest on his abdomen which, as Reid's eyes focused, displayed a small bump.

"Hi Spencer."

The woman smiled at the perplexed expression that overtook his features.

"Lila?" His voice came out hoarse and small, and suddenly Reid became aware of his surroundings.

The overbearing florescent lights. The sharp small of disinfectant. The consistent drone of beeps echoing in the background.

Gazing down at himself he saw that he was dressed in a paper thin dress, while beyond his torso thin white sheets covered the rest of his body.

"What happened? There was an explosion...you-you were..." His voice faltered and he looked up again, meeting Lila's bright eyes. His gaze unconsciously finding her soft lips.

She shook her head. "From what I was told, one of the paparazzi managed to knock you out. But I'm not sure of the whole story so I can go get-" She had begun to get up, her hand slipping from his weak grasp, when Reid interrupted her, and thirdly tried to pull her back.

They locked eyes, his warm walnut eyes met her deep crystal blue gaze, and almost pleadingly he said childlike innocence, "Please, don't go."

She stopped her movements and sat back down beside his bed. She smiled again and Reid's heart skipped a beat. Once again, his eyes soon found the small bump of her stomach.

Immediately his breathing hitched as so many thoughts suddenly sized throughout his mind. All his worries and fears suddenly welled within him in anticipation of a single answer that would forever change his life.

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He felt his heart skip a beep. His mind was moving a mile a minute, and rested on one thought for a moment.

 _She wouldn't be here if it wasn't true..._

How could he face Lila and tell her that their child could one day...

"Spencer?"

He jumped slightly at her voice, pulled from his thoughts. They locked eyes and Reid's breathing faltered.

"Is it..." His voice was filled with fear of the impending answer. Without a word, Lila reached forward and gently grasped his hand, bringing it to rest on her stomach. In a strange way, Reid felt slightly at ease as the strangest feeling of warmth washed through him.

There was a tiny human being growing inside the most beautiful woman he had ever played eyes on. And there was a chance that he helped create it?

"..Yours".

The feeling of warmth suddenly faded as his thoughts traveled to his mother. Gut wrenching guilt and pain replaced the floating happiness he had felt only moments ago. She had a right to know.

However, before Reid could speak Lila moved forward and took his hand into hers.

They locked eyes and slowly she lessened the space between them. "I haven't stopped thinking about. Not once. At first, I tried to ignore it. You were just any other guy. But then this"-she gestured to her stomach-"it made me realize that you were the only man that I would ever want to be with."She moved closer and her sweet breath warmed Reid's nostrils. "Spencer, I know. I know about what _could_ happen. But I want you to know that whatever happens, we will face it together." She closed the distance between them and her soft lips pressed against his own. Moments later she pulled away and cupped his cheek in her hand. "Because I love you Spencer. I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Reid would have fallen over if Lila hadn't been in front of him. He felt his body go weak, his mind go numb. His hear skipped a beat. He loved Lila, didn't he? He had ever since he had first saw her. But he had never been brave enough to admit to himself the truth.

He wanted her more than anything.

The prospect of spending the rest of his life with her left him feeling breathless.

For the first time, he pushed his fear form his mind. He didn't have to be afraid, not anymore. Because now he would have the love of his life by his side. And together, they could face anything.

"Lila," Reid's said, having never felt this happy in his entire life. "Did you just propose?"

Lila smiled and laughed as a happy tear slid down her cheek. "Yes Spencer, I think I just did."

AN:Hope you enjoyed diehardcriminalminds! As well as to my other readers. Thank you all! :)


End file.
